


Save the Anger (#287 Save)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is hurt and Billy is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Anger (#287 Save)

Don had both hands pressed against Billy’s chest. “You need to calm down.”

“Out of my way.” Billy snarled.

“Going in angry is not going to help Charlie.”

Billy knew Don was right. He had to save his anger for the men who hurt Charlie; who though the math consultant would be the weakest link. He took a deep breath but was still driving his nails into his palms.

Don lowered his hands.

Billy walked calmly into the hospital room. Charlie was awake, his arm splinted, and his face bruised, but he was alive and Billy would celebrate that first.


End file.
